Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki
Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (ang. Raiders of the Lost Ark) to pierwszy film o przygodach Indiany Jonesa. Premiera odbyła się 12 czerwca 1981 roku. Fabuła Zwiastuny *Oficjalny zwiastun 1 *Oficjalny zwiastun 2 *Oficjalny zwiastun 3 Produkcja Jak to się wszystko zaczęło right|170px|thumb|Harrison Ford podczas castingu do roli Jonesa Po sukcesie Gwiezdnych wojen (Star Wars: A New Hope), Steven Spielberg wyznał Lucasowi, że chciałby nakręcić film o Jamesie Bondzie. George Lucas, zaproponował mu film o dzielnym poszukiwaczu przygód i wybitnym archeologu. Fabuła miała dotyczyć Arki Przymierza, a tytuł to Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki. Wymyślił nawet imię głównego bohatera, Indiana Smith. Miał on nosić charakterystyczną skórzaną kurtkę, spodnie w kolorze khaki, a na głowie brązową fedorę. Sam film miał nawiązywać do seriali z lat 30 i 40. Casting Steven był zafascynowany pomysłem i pracę rozpoczęły się od razu. Ustalono, że będzie to film niskobudżetowy, klasy B. Nie podobało mu się jednak nazwisko bohatera i zmienił je na Jones. Zaraz potem rozpoczął się casting do roli Indiany Jonesa. Lucasowi i Stevenowi szczególnie spodobał się Tom Selleck, jednak ten wybrał sensacyjny serial Magnum. Ostatecznie do roli Indiany wybrano Harrisona Forda. George chciał aby kobieta głównego bohatera, była tak samo wojownicza i arogancka jak on i w końcu znalazł świetnie pasującą do tej roli aktorkę - Karen Allen, tworząc przy tym świetny duet. Scenariusz Miał to być film klasy B, ale o rozmachu klasy A, tak więc musiał składać się z ciągłej akcji, a bohater mniej więcej co dwadzieścia minut, miał się znaleźć w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Indiana Jones poszukuje Arki Przymierza, której także poszukiwali Niemcy. Dodatkowo w tym samym scenariuszu, zaplanowano ucieczkę na kopalnianych wagonikach oraz bijatykę w szanghajskim barze, jednak budżet na to nie pozwalał i obydwie sceny przeniesiono do drugiej części - Świątyni Zagłady. Budżet left|170px|thumb|Steven Spielberg i George Lucas na planie filmowym Twórcy poszukiwali wytwórni, która zgodziłaby się na budżet w wysokości 20 milionów dolarów. Dodatkowo Lucas zaproponował Paramount Pictures, że wraz ze Stevenem nakręci film w 85 dni. Trudno było w to uwierzyć biorąc pod uwagę ciągła akcję i niesamowite wyczyny kaskaderskie. Twórcy skończyli film w 73 dni wydając na niego zaledwie 18 milionów dolarów. Lucas oszczędzał na wszystkim. Usunął efektowne sceny pościgu wagonikami kopalnianymi i bójkę w Szanghaju. Zrezygnowano także z pomysłu, że jeden niemiecki żołnierz miał być... cyborgiem, natomiast sceny podróży, które powinny ukazywać wspaniałe widoki zamieniono na mapę, po której przesuwała się czerwona linia wskazując tor lotu bohatera. Muzyka Zadanie stworzenia, niepowtarzalnej i rozpoznawalnej muzyki zlecono John'owi Williams, który skomponował także muzykę do Szczęk (Jaws - 1975) i do Gwiezdnych Wojen (Star Wars - 1977). Tytułowa melodia (The Raider's March) stała się, zaraz po fedorze i biczu znakiem rozpoznawczym Indiany Jonesa. Obsada *Harrison Ford - Indiana Jones *Karen Allen - Marion Ravenwood *John Rhys-Davies - Sallah *Denholm Elliott - Marcus Brody *Paul Freeman - Rene Belloq *Ronald Lacey - Arnold Ernst Toht *Wolf Kahler - Pułkownik Dietrich *Alfred Molina - Satipo *Anthony Higgins - Major Gobler *Vic Tablian - Barranca / człowiek z małpką *Don Fellows - Płk Musgrove *William Hootkins - Major Eaton *Bill Reimbold - Biurokrata *Fred Sorenson - Jock Lindsey *Patrick Durkin - Australian Climber *Matthew Scurfield - Drugi Nazista *Malcolm Weaver - Ratty Nepalese (as Malcom Weaver) *Sonny Caldinez - Mean Mongolian *Anthony Chinn - Mohan *Pat Roach - Giant Sherpa / Pierwszy Mechanik *Christopher Frederick - Otto *Tutte Lemkow - Imam *Ishaq Bux - Omar *Kiran Shah - Abu *Souad Messaoudi - Fayah *Terry Richards - Arabski szermierz *Steve Hanson - Niemiecki agent *Frank Marshall - Pilot *Martin Kreidt - Młody żołnierz *George Harris - Katanga *Eddie Tagoe - Messenger Pirate *John Rees - Sierżant *Tony Vogel - Wysoki Kapitan *Ted Grossman - Peruvian Porter Nie wymienieni w napisach końcowych (alfabetycznie): *Peter Diamond - Niemiecki żołnierz *Nick Gillard - Niemiecki żołnierz *Romo Gorrara - Niemiecki żołnierz *Barrie Holland - Archiwista *Terry Leonard - Kierowca niemieckiej ciężarówki *Dennis Muren - Niemiecki szpieg w samolocie *Glenn Randall Jr. - Mechanik z Latającego Skrzydła *Michael Sheard - Kapitan okrętu podwodnego *Rocky Taylor - Niemiecki żołnierz Soundtrack Muzykę skomponował John Williams Utwory zagrała Londyńska orkiestra symfoniczna. Soundtrack z 1981 *01. Raiders of the Lost Ark *02. Flight From Peru *03. The Map Room: Dawn *04. The Basket Game *05. The Well of the Souls *06. Desert Chase *07. Marion`s Theme *08. The Miracle of the Ark *09. The Raiders March Soundtrack z 1995 (Nowa Edycja) *01. The Raiders March (2:50) *02. Main Title: South America 1936 (4:10) *03. In the Idol`s Temple (5:44) *04. Flight from Peru (2:20) *05. Journey to Nepal (2:11) *06. The Medallion (2:55) *07. To Cairo (1:22) *08. The Basket Game (5:04) *09. The Map Room: Dawn (3:52) *10. Reunion and The Dig Begins (4:10) *11. The Well of the Souls (5:23) *12. Airplane Fight (4:37) *13. Desert Chase (8:15) *14. Marion`s Theme (2:08) *15. The German Sub / To the Nazi Hideout (4:32) *16. Ark Trek (1:33) *17. The Miracle of the Ark (6:05) *18. The Warehouse (0:56) *19. End Credits (5:20) Galeria plakatów Grafika:Raiders A.jpg|Plakat z 1981 Grafika:Raiders d.jpg|Plakat z 1982 Grafika:Raiders B.jpg|Plakat z 1991 Grafika:Poszukiwacze A.jpg|Polski plakat Grafika:Poszukiwacze B.jpg|Polski plakat Grafika:Poszukiwacze C.jpg|Polski plakat Grafika:Poszukiwacze D.jpg|Polski plakat Gry komputerowe i wideo 150px|thumb|Okładka gry 150px|thumb|Czteropłytowe wydanie DVD Ukazała się tylko jedna gra na podstawie filmu: *Raiders of the Lost Ark Ponadto poziomy bazujące na filmie są też w grach: *Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures *Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine (świątynia w Peru jako bonus) *LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Oraz w pinballu. Wydania VHS i DVD 'Wydanie DVD - ' 21 października 2003 roku na półkach sklepów pojawiło się czteropłytowe wydanie trylogii Indiany Jonesa na DVD. *Pierwsza płyta zawiera film "Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki" (ang. Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Druga płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i Świątynia zagłady" (ang. IJ and the Temple of Doom) *Trzecie płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata" (ang. IJ and the Last Crusade) *Czwarta płyta zawiera materiały dodatkowe (sceny niewykorzystane, wywiady z twórcami filmu itp.) *Oficjalny zwiastun Kategoria:Filmy en:Raiders of the Lost Ark